


The Blue of his Eyes

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Submission Story Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Foxghost in answer to her post of Make me laugh using my OTP. One of her OTP's is Male Hawke and Anders and my inspiration was a lovely pic of Anders wearing a corset. I just had to incorporate it into this story for her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blue of his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/gifts).



> Written for Foxghost in answer to her post of Make me laugh using my OTP. One of her OTP's is Male Hawke and Anders and my inspiration was a lovely pic of Anders wearing a corset. I just had to incorporate it into this story for her.

What was supposed to be a quick trip to the Wounded Coast ended in near disaster. Truly, it had been his fault that the ceiling had half collapsed on them. He had been so preoccupied by the harsh words that came out of the elf’s mouth that he let his concentration slip and his next fiery blast was almost his last. If not for Hawke’s uncanny sense of direction, they would all be trapped in there still, Anders thought unhappily, noting not for the first time that Hawke refused to look at him. Isabela took pity on his sighs and draped her arm around his shoulder, promising that she knew a way for him to make it up to Hawke.   
  
He should have known it would involve something he might never agree to normally. But the look on Hawke’s face when he walked in and saw Anders lying there, in lace the color of his own eyes, he forgot to be mad for nearly losing him. And for Anders, seeing the flush that spread across Hawke’s face, knew he would need to find some way to repay Isabela someday.


End file.
